Multi-function operating units for activating motor vehicle instruments are generally known. Such operating units are employed for the control of navigation devices, radios, telephone systems and the like. The operating units are employed in different locations in the motor vehicle, preferably so that a user can reach these ergonomically or easily without being excessively distracted from the road traffic.
From DE 103 46 112 a multi-function operating device for a motor vehicle with a steering wheel having at least one spoke is known. The multi-function operating device comprises a display and an input device for selecting menu items displayable on the display and wherein the input device is arranged on the at least one spoke. From DE 103 38 098 B4 a steering wheel having a steering wheel rim and a switching device for the manual actuating of switching functions on controllable motor vehicle devices such as communication and/or information devices is known, by which the switching device switching functions are selectable and confirmable. The switching device is arranged radially within the steering wheel rim near the inner circumferential surface of the steering wheel rim and comprises a rotary knob that is rotatable about an axis of rotation for selecting the switching function, which for confirming the switching function, is moveable against a spring force. The axis of rotation extends approximately radially to the steering wheel rim and the rotary knob is axially moveable to the axis of rotation for confirming the switching function.
It is at least one object to create an improved operating device, an improved steering wheel, a motor vehicle and a method thereto, which make possible the use of a larger operating element with the same or smaller installation space. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.